Midnightsnow
by Miss poetry
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin and Ingrid have a moment.


Once Upon a Time a Fan Fiction MidnightSnow

Please be advice that this is n 18+ story due to sexual and language content.

Storybooke Maine

Mr. Gold is pacing around the room. His beloved beauty lies naked in the bed cover only by the bed sheets. He walks over to caress her naked shoulder. He still wonders how such a beautiful woman wants to be with him without anything in return.

He recalls his past conquests, Cora was perhaps his favorite. She was fire, a temptress in bed. She could go all night without rest. He loved Belle but she was inexperienced with handling his insatiable appetite. He was after all the dark one, he didn't require sleep why should he require rest. Belle would fall asleep after only a few rounds. She was completely wiped out and would wake up next the day.

Mr. Gold looks out the window he has the sorcerer's hat in hand. He needs to separate himself from the dagger. He realizes only one person can give him the answer he needs to activate the spell and use the hat is the Snow Queen. He wonder maybe he can take her by surprised.

He wave his hand an appears in her lair. He looks at the mirror that made Belle question him. The mirror clearly has no effect on him because after all his magic was more powerful than any mirror. He's standing looking himself in the mirror. He's disgusted with himself he's so ugly. He quickly looks away.

Ingrid: You know it's rude to lurk about when you haven't been invited.

Mr. Gold quickly turns around.

Mr. Gold: Watch yourself dearie.

Ingrid laughing as she steps close to the mirror.

Ingrid: Who would have taught your young bride could have turn so easily.

Mr. Gold seriously.

Mr. Gold: I'm warning you.

Ingrid trying to change her tactics.

Ingrid: Frustrated are we, let me guess the prissy little thing can't satisfy the beast.

She waves her hand and she changes Mr. Gold's appearance back to his Enchanted Forest form.

Ingrid: All better, you shouldn't have to hide your true form. This is who you are, the monster and anything else is a lie.

Mr. Gold is standing there unsure as to what to do. He's about the wave his hand and change back but Ingrid walks over to him. She's standing right in front of him then falls on her knees she unzips his leather pants and is about to give him a blow job.

Mr. Gold: STOP!

All he can think of is his beloved Belle at home. But he's is lost in her audacious seduction. She takes him to her bed where they have sex for hours until the early morning. He's lost in the lust and passion in the arms of the Snow Queen. He can't get over on how this refine woman has the knowledge of a prostitute. She can do what his beloved Belle can't, satisfy him in bed.

He looks at her night stand it's 8:30 in the morning. He quickly waves his hand and changes back to his Storybooke appearance, the lie as the Snow Queen called it. He quickly appears at his shop. His wife must have gotten up a half hour ago and will come looking for him. Although he's had magically change his clothes and showered he feel dirty like he can't wash the guilt of his betrayal.

The entrance bell rings and he stands in back of the counter.

Belle: Rumple, you're here.

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry, I had some stuff to do here in the shop before opening. I didn't want to wake you up. I thought you were going to the library.

Belle laughs.

Belle: We don't open until ten, besides I'm still on vacation. I don't return until Monday.

Mr. Gold is pensive lost in events of last night. He feels so guilty of cheating on his wife. He's always been so good at keeping secrets but why does this secret bothers him so much.

Belle can see something is bothering Mr. Gold.

Belle: Rumple, it's me right, I'm sorry for what happened...I understand if you...

The scar on his neck where she cut him with the dagger hasn't fully healed.

Rumple takes her face in his hands and kisses her. He is going come clean about his one night stand with Ingrid.

Rumple: I'm sorry, it's not you it's me... Yesterday night I paid a visit the Snow Queen. I was angry for what she did to you with that mirror. I thought I could take her by surprise but... She surprised me and...

We...I'm sorry...I wasn't supposed to happened... I tired to stop...I'm truly sorry...

Belle can see it in his eyes. Mr. Gold had slept with her. After all she was a sexy beautiful woman.

Belle: It's me right...

Mr. Gold lets go of her and walks away from her.

Mr. Gold: It's me... I'm a monster...

He's angry at himself he knows he has hurt her. Although she's not crying or falling to pieces he can see it.

He waves his hand and he's transform to his Enchanted Forest appearance.

Mr. Gold: This is the monster you married, dearie!

She walks up to him and hugs him.

Belle: I love you, all of you. But you don't have to be the monster.

He waves his hand and he's back to Storybrooke appearance back to his crips suit.

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry.

She kisses him.

Belle: I may not be a so sexy temptress that can lure you into my bed. But I love you and I do know some tricks.

She leaves his side locks the door and put the closed sign.

She takes him by the hand and leads him to the back room. She takes off her coat and underneath she's completely naked. In that small room on his shop she takes control and for the first time lead him as they make love. He truly loves her and although she may not be the sexy temptress, he loves that sweet sexy charm of hers.

After they are done holds him in his arms.

Belle: How about a child.

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry...

Belle seems sad by his respond.

Belle: Never...

Mr. Gold smiles.

Mr. Gold: That's not what I mean... Someday.

For the first time in his life Mr. Gold is truly happy with his beauty. A few days later he surprises her by given her a kitten he finds lurking in the shop. Although it's not a child they a new addition to the house of gold.


End file.
